One shots and odd plots
by Capt.Hazard
Summary: My collection of one shot stories and potential story lines.


**Seen many of these on the site and since I have many ideas bouncing around in my head, I figured I would do the same. This will never be complete per se, and I may end up expanding on some of these in their own stories but for now, enjoy. This first one is my take on an after credits scene and will have spoilers from Thor: The Dark World so tread carefully.**

* * *

**A strange encounter**

Lady Sif, the goddess of war and Volstagg the Valiant followed an alien with an alarming shade of pink skin through the so called museum of the mysterious Collector. The alien did not give her name but she said that she was the Collector's aide, and was polite enough when she answered whatever inquiry that either of the Asgardians had.

"You keep creatures here," Volstagg queried as he walked passed a plant like creature that stared at nothing in particular. Volstagg couldn't tell if it was bored or sad as it looked at them through its glass case.

"Yes," The aide answered primly. "A lot of them are from dying races or are the last of their kind much like her," She gestured to a bird like alien that looked over to them before closing her eyes and turning away.

"Would it not be best to simply let nature take its desired course," Sif asked as she tried to hide her discomfort. She was a battle hardened warrior and her instincts were telling her that something was wrong with this place. "to let them move on as intended?"

"And allow all their knowledge and power to go to waste," The aide appeared horrified at Sif's words. Her eyes were wide as she shook her head, her braids flapping with each shake. "that would be unacceptable!" She exclaimed with a dark glare towards Sif. She shook her head once more before looking away with her nose in the air.

Both Asgardians paused in their steps at seeing the look before continuing with their walk. The pause was done out of surprise rather than fear as they never expected the small alien to be hostile. Before Sif could offer something akin to an apology, they had reached the person they had wished to see.

"May I present to you," the pink aide said cheerfully, all hostility gone from her visage. "Taneleer Tivan: the Collector." She gestured in his direction.

Sif and Volstagg regarded the man before them curiously as he stepped forward. He wore black armor with a red trim and a long white fur coat that was partially wrapped around his left forearm. He wore white gloves that were tucked into his armor. His face was wrinkle free but his eyes held a power and wisdom that suggested that he was much older than he looked.

A black line ran from his bottom lip towards his chin. Neither of the Asgardians could tell if it was a permanent mark or if it were merely a form of decoration. His eyes were outlined in black make up which emphasized his platinum blonde hair.

"Ooh," The Collector's brow knitted together, his lips protruding slightly as he drawled the sound, staring at their armor. He continued in an almost reverent tone, "Asgardians" He shifted his hands into a strange pattern before bowing strangely. "You humble me with your presence."

Volstagg blinked while Sif's eyebrows rose of their own free will as they shared a quick look. He was not what either of them had expected. They missed the grimace that the aide sent their way before Sif decided to speak.

"Pleasure," She said stiffly as Volstagg merely inclined his head before stopping as he noticed that the Collector did not move from his bow. "I presume that you know the reason for our visit?"

The aide frowned at what she perceived as disrespect but said nothing as the Collector slowly started to rise.

"Of course," He drawled with his eyes staring at the ground even though he stood straight up. "I am deeply honored by the request of King Odin but if I may be so bold," His eyes shot towards Sif who gestured somewhat impatiently for him to go on, "Why do you not keep it in your vault; surely it is secure enough to hold the Aether? Even with that unfortunate incident involving prince Loki, your king's vault is said to be extremely secure. Even more so than my own collection."

"We already possess the Tesseract ," Volstagg spoke up as Sif narrowed her eyes and clenched her free hand. They were still sore over what happened with Loki even if he did sacrifice himself for the nine realms. "Or the Cosmic Cube if you prefer," Volsatgg amended his statement as the Collector showed no recollection of what he said. "To hold more than one Infinity Stone is most unwise." He finished sharply as the Collector nodded slowly.

"Indeed, I see the wisdom in that," The Collector stated.

Sif, having regained her composure, slowly lifted the container in her right hand. It began to glow ominously, its red light illuminating the immediate area. The Collector stared at it briefly before looking at Sif in silent question. She nodded and he slowly stepped forward.

One gloved hand grasped the bottom of the container and the other grasped the foldable handle. Sif let go when Collector had it firmly in his hands. He folded the handle down and began to squeeze the container, checking for any imperfections.

"I can assure you…" The Collector drawled as he continued his examinations. "It will be…absolutely safe here…in my collection."

"See that it is," Sif said curtly. "Or the All Father will be most displeased." The Collector bowed his head as Sif turned to the aide. "We know the way back, we will see ourselves out."

The aide gave a sharp nod, her eyes flashed as she glared at Sif's retreating figure. Volstagg looked around once more before he shuffled after his companion.

"Strange place," Volstagg murmured when they were far away from the Collector and his aide. He eyed the glass cases with pity but said nothing.

"Owned by a strange person," Sif added looking around in disgust.

"With whom our king has entrusted with the Aether," Volstagg pointed out with great reluctance and Sif had to concede the point even though she didn't like it.

"They were very rude," The Collector's aide huffed after a moment.

"They are powerful my dear," The Collector attempted to sooth his aide. "Primitive, but powerful all the same. Why, even Odin himself may be powerful enough to best me in combat." His tone here was slightly mocking though his aide didn't catch it. "Though," He smiled as he held up the container in his hands. "they do not understand what they let slip through their fingers."

"Yes, Lord Thanos will be pleased," The aide declared with a beaming smile and the Collector fought back a grimace.

"Yes indeed," He murmured reluctantly though the excitement that began to build within him from the moment he took this project bubbled to the surface as he commented further, "One down, five to go."

He smiled more broadly as he began to walk away with his aide in tow.

_** FIN**_

* * *

**Don't know when the next one shot will be but the next chapter for Azkaban Justice is nearly done for those that are reading that. The next chapter for Tempus Maximus is nowhere near completion and I have no idea as to when it will be.**


End file.
